


oops

by aroterano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano
Summary: "Lapis...I think we got married last night..."
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write in second person and about accidentally gettng married, so here's both.
> 
> also i am so sorry if it randomly changes tense, i kept writing in present tense when the story is in past tense and had to fix it a bunch of times.

You woke up wasted.

The last thing you remembered was entering where you were now, in Amethyst's house. You were grinning and holding two bottles of beer, while your roommate, Lapis, was next to you holding three more bottles of whiskey.

You had come with her. She had taught you so many things that you didn't know about in your enclosed life. She was the only one who agreed to watch your favorite show with you. She was the one who had cried on your shoulder about her own life. And you were the one she had come to. Of course she had to come.

You refused to admit that you had a crush on the blue-haired girl that lived in the same room as you.

Then, there you were, on the floor, sick in the stomach, lying next to your friend, Amethyst, a stout girl with fluffy, lilac-colored hair. You squinted, trying to find your glasses. They were on the other side of Amethyst.

You sighed, looking at your surroundings. Pearl, a tall and lanky woman, was sitting up against a wall, eyes closed, hands in her lap, exhausted. Garnet, an even taller woman with poofy hair was slumbering on the sofa next to you. Bismuth, a stocky woman who was taller than Pearl, but not as tall as Garnet, was slumped against the kitchen counter. And there, on the love seat, was big, burly Jasper, her left shoulder occupied with her ex's head. Lapis' head.

You looked away, trying to ignore the feeling at the bottom of your stomach, trying to convince yourself it was the alcohol. You tried ignoring that scruffy blue hair, that perfect face that was blurred without your glasses, those currently hidden dark blue eyes that you had found yourself lost in before.

You reached over Amethyst, scavenging your glasses, when you noticed something on your finger. You couldn't see what it was, and you felt like you were going to throw up, so you ignored it, grabbed your glasses, and dashed to the bathroom.

While you were reaching over the toilet, you saw it again. It looked like a ring. Before you could ponder over it any longer, you started throwing up and were quickly distracted.

Stumbling towards the living room, you nudged Amethyst awake. "Where's the aspirin?" you whispered. Without looking up, she waved her hand towards the kitchen. You held the urge to roll your eyes, knowing it would make your head hurt even more.

Slipping past Bismuth, you started scrounging through the cupboards, finding a small bottle with the pills inside. You stumbled around until you found some water, and then gulped both in as fast as you could.

Your mind cleared a little, but everything was still so foggy. You were definitely hungover.

Murmuring instructions under your breath, you pulled out cups for everyone, and pills for everyone. If they woke up, they would need aspirin. Even Pearl, who barely drunk.

You fingered the band on your finger. It was hard and cold. Squinting, you realized it was a ring.

A wedding ring.

A yelp came out of you, and you covered your mouth with your other hand as fast as you could. Where the hell did you get a _wedding ring?_

You tried to remember what happened. Was it truth or dare? Yes, you were all playing truth or dare - someone must've dared you to marry someone else.

The ring was fake. This was all fake. Right?

You peered at the ring, taking it off your finger. Can a wedding ring even be fake?

But everyone was drunk. Whoever you had married, it couldn't have been official.

But would they ask you to go out with them? You were single, after all.

But no one liked you that way. Right?

And who was the other person, anyway?

You had to figure it out. 

You darted towards the first victim, Bismuth. Her strong fingers were empty of any sign of a ring. You walked towards Pearl. Her slim fingers also didn't have any rings on them

Garnet's fingers were void of any rings. Amethyst's stubby finger's, splayed out on the carpet, didn't have any rings either.

That left you with Jasper...and Lapis.

Your breath hitched. There was nothing on Jasper's finger. But on Lapis'?

A gold band covered the end of her slim finger.

You wanted to cry. This wasn't fair. She didn't like you the way you liked her. And this was going to ruin your friendship for sure.

Panicking, you did the one thing that came in your mind. You tried to slip the ring off her finger. She would never notice.

Of course, that woke her up.

"Peridot...?" she muttered, opening her eyes slowly.

Your eyes widened. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"D-do you want some aspirin?" you laughed nervously, pointing at the solo cups on top of the kitchen counter.

"Uh...yeah," she answered, her words slurred.

You rushed to the counter, grabbing a cup and aspirin.

"Hey...why were you touching my finger?" she breathed. "An' why is there a ring on it?"

You grinned nervously. "I dunno...it must be...why would I know?"

"You know somethin', don't you?" she glared. "Whatisit?"

"Look, Lapis, you're slurring, you really need this," you said, pushing the cup and aspirin towards her.

Lapis grabbed your forearms. Water ran down your fingers, but you could only focus on Lapis' face, only inches away from yours.

"What happened last night?" Lapis growled.

You exhaled, trying to explain. "Lapis...I think we got married last night..."

Lapis gasped, a blush rising on her cheeks. "You're kidding."

You looked down. "I'm not. It was probably for a dare," you whispered. A bad feeling simmers in your empty stomach.

She didn't like you.

You needed to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry-"

And suddenly, hands grabbed your face, and lips crashed on to yours. You gasped against them, closing your eyes slowly.

Her lips were soft. They were warm. They were what you had wanted for _so_ _long_.

"Look, the marriage isn't official," the blue-haired girl breathed, pulling away, much to your dismay. "I'm not marrying you yet. But...would you..."

"Yes," you answered, a smile spreading on your face. You pulled her in again.


End file.
